A mixing faucet for a washing and rinsing table or like fixture support is known whose faucet housing is held by a clamping means tightenable against the underside of the washing and rinsing table.
In the known mixing faucet of this kind (German Utility Model No. DE-GM 16 53 055) the faucet is mounted with the help of an underlying disk and a clamping screw. The clamping screw is screwed from the underside of the washing and rinsing table into the faucet housing.
The inflow and outflow pipes or hoses are guided through an opening in the washing and rinsing table and through various openings in the disk underlying the faucet housing. By screwing the clamping screw from the underside of the washing and rinsing table into the faucet housing, the washing and rinsing table is clamped between the facing side of the faucet housing and the underlying disk whereby the mixing faucet is anchored to the washing and rinsing table.
The attachment of the mixing faucet from the wash table underside is often troublesome or annoying and commonly results in difficulties. Special tools are needed for this attachment.